I'll Cover You
by amyduckpond
Summary: Blaine is trying to make it big in New York as a singer, but when a family friend offers him a job assisting the director for RENT he can't say no. Not to mention Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry are starring in it.  Kurt never went to Dalton
1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson had always enjoyed being a musician. Acting was fine and all, he did enjoy it on occasion, but playing guitar and singing on stage were two of the greatest feelings in the world. After graduating from Dalton, he happily bid his un-loving father goodbye; he would miss his mother of course, but the happiness that came from leaving his dad outweighed it.

Arriving in New York City had easily been the greatest thing to ever happen to him. The city itself was huge, much bigger than anything in Ohio, and even though most people in his position would be scared they would fail, Blaine was forever the optimist. Before leaving for the big cty, his mother had given him the number for a family friend who happened to be directing a revival of the ever-popular musical RENT. Even though directing wasn't a job Blaine wanted to end up with, if it was a way to get his foot in the door, he would do it. Not to mention Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry were in it; he had heard their story –leaving school a year early and somehow managing to become broadways next big things.

Blaine walked into his apartment that was small, dirty, and had a constantly breaking heater that when working, sputtered and squealed. Over on his small desk in the corner of the room was a small post-it note he had written the directors number on. After picking up his cell phone he dialed the number, waiting nervously and praying the guy would answer.

"_Phil Summons, may I ask who this is?" _

By now, Blaine's hands were shaking nervously, something that never happened, not even when performing with the Warblers.

"_Oh uh Mr. Summons? This is Blaine, Blaine Anders. My mother said I might be able to give you a call since I'm in New York." _

"_Blaine! I haven't seen you since you were a baby. Your dad and I went to college together!" _

He rolled his eyes; he had really hoped his father wouldn't come up often now that he was trying to forget about him.

"_So are you new to town?" _

"_Yeah, well kind of… I've been here two weeks now and I've been on a job hunt since the first day. _

_"Well I was looking for an assistant for RENT, you've heard of it haven't you? And if you think you're up to it then come to the theater tomorrow at 8 am and be ready."_

Blaine quickly wrote down the address and smiled.

_"Oh of course! I'll be completely ready sir."_

_"and Blaine?"_

_"Yes, sir?"_

_"Don't forget to go by Starbucks and get me a grande bold with a double shot of espresso."_

_"of course, sir, and thank you so much! So much!"_

Both men hung up the phone and Blaine started to jump in the air for joy. "FINALLY!" He yelled at the empty apartment, "I'm getting there."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: in case you haven't noticed, I deleted the chapters that used to be in this and rewrote chapter 1. Basically I'm starting this story over again because the writer's block I had was so bad. anyway, I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up to his alarm clock blaring at him. He was far too excited to sleep last night and when he finally did, it felt like he had to wake up. Even though it was 6 in the morning Blaine ran to take a shower and got dressed as fast as he could; he had never remembered being this excited before. He locked the door and ran to take a cab to Starbucks.<p>

Blaine continued to check his watch as he stood in the long line; it was only 7:25 but he really wanted to make a good impression. After finally getting to order Phil's drink and get one for himself as well, he ran outside to catch another taxi and head to the theater.

As soon as he hopped out of the cab he sat and stared at the theater for a minute and sighed. He smiled from ear to ear and attempted to walk inside without looking like he was too eager, which he failed at miserably. He first saw a man that looked to be in his mid-forties, with no hair, and pretty stressed out.

"Oh there you are Blaine, first things first, do you have my coffee?"

Blaine handed the man his coffee who looked relieved at the sight of it.

"You might not know it, but this is the only reason I'm alive," he said pointing to his coffee. Blaine smiled as he started talking about what Blaine would probably have to start doing soon.

"Oh! Let me see your phone."

Blaine took out a very depressing looking phone from a few years ago.

"Oh that will never do. You need to go buy a smart phone."

Blaine looked at him sheepishly, "Sir I don't mean to back talk or anything but I can't really afford a smart phone right now... I can barely afford my apartment..."

The man looked at him dumbfounded, " nonsense! I know your family; I think you can afford a measly smart phone."

Blaine was beginning to feel awkward, "well, see, I kind of decided that I didn't want to live off my parents. Once I moved here I became my own person…"

"Well I guess we'll have to fix that won't we?"

He looked over at a pretty blonde woman who seemed to be taking care of almost everything; Blaine imagined he'd soon look like that.

Phil looked at her, "Hey Sam do you think you could order a smart phone? Like mine?"

The woman Blaine assumed must be named Sam or Samantha wrote something on a piece of paper, "sure Phil anything else?"

"No that's it, thanks."

Phil leaned over to whisper to Blaine, "You're lucky you're practically family; I would never buy a phone for anyone else."

Blaine smiled, "oh man, thank you! You really don't have to do that, I'm sure I could find the money somewhere."

"You should really stop thanking me; you do it way too often."Blaine nodded.

He and Phil continued walking around, Blaine writing notes and Phil telling him anything and everything about the show; what it needed, what it didn't need, what Blaine needed to do about it, how some of the actors were the biggest pains.

After Phil had walked off to do something important, Blaine was so busy writing notes down and planning stuff out that he needed to do he didn't notice the Chestnut-haired man who was on his phone not paying any attention to anything else either.

Both men had walked right into each other, the notepad and phone both going flying in the opposite direction of their owners. Blaine, still looking at the ground, immediately started apologizing, "Oh man, I'm so sorry I just wasn't-"

He looked up to see the gorgeous Kurt Hummel looking right back at him.

"Don't worry about it, my fault completely. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Blaine picked up Kurt's phone and stood up, extending his hand out to the person in front of him, "I wasn't really either, so we can call it even." He held out the other man's phone to him, "oh and here's your phone by the way."

Kurt smiled and took his phone, "thanks, so who are you?" He handed Blaine back his notepad that he had picked up.

"oh I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson." Looking at Kurt's confused expression he quickly added, "I'm Phil's assistant."

Kurt immediately brightened up, "Oh! Well it's nice to meet you Blaine, I'm Kurt Hummel."

"I know," he replied, and immediately his cheeks turned a dark shade of pink, "oh wow that sounds creepy I mean, I've, we, our schools competed for nationals. I was a Dalton Academy Warbler, you beat us pretty bad as I recall."

Kurt immediately started laughing, "nice save, but it wasn't creepy so don't worry. You were a warbler? Wow! I'm still not sure how we managed to beat you, you were really good."

Blaine smiled at Kurt not being freaked out but his somewhat creepy comment, "well none of us are on Broadway are we?"

Kurt smiled, "well obviously you're on your way. I better get going they're going to want me. It was nice meeting you Blaine."

Blaine tried to hide his utter excitement, "nice meeting you too."


End file.
